Ready
by oskokos
Summary: Bella Swan is a twenty five year old virgin, she has finally met the right guy and is ready. But is life ready for her to cash in?


**READY**

Bella Swan is a twenty five year old virgin, she has finally met the right guy and is ready. But is life ready for her to cash in?

 **Disclaimer** _: I do not own twilight_

6.00 a.m.

I can't believe I am actually fucking awake. This is not a Bella Swan characteristic at all. I'm usually up at 11 a.m. at my earliest on a Saturday. Great! after a long ass week. This must be due to all the stupid nerves.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," I chant to myself. Because I am, really I am. After 25 years as a virgin, I think it is time. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom thinking of the long day ahead of me.

I met Edward in front of the coffee shop when my elegant ass tripped and spilled his coffee as he was leaving. Socially awkward me tried to dab the coffee with my sweater, touching the clueless guy inappropriately.

"It's okay," he said smiling; I looked up and gazed into the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, let me buy you another cup of coffee," I hoped I said in a non-creepy manner. He agreed and there began our smooth sailing romance.

Edward lit a fire in me like never before. The reason I was still a virgin at 25 was old, no guy just ever did it for me. Even in college with all the booze and the weed, I never went further than second base. Okay third base, but is it really third base without an orgasm?

After 3 months of dates Edward and I finally progressed into more than kisses. We were in his apartment on the couch, passionately kissing. My heart was racing when he took off his shirt, then my shirt and my bra. Both of us topless, tongues sucking as he traced my nipples with his fingers. He sucked on my nipples before moving his hand down into my panties. I then realized I had to tell him.

"Edward! I have something I have to tell you," moaning. "I'm a virgin."

He took it surprisingly well and told me everything would move at my pace and it sure did. So, now looking in my mirror I know I am completely ready.

"Fucking awesome, I have no toothpaste," I turn and head to the shower. After my shower, I head to the kitchen and find no edible food whatsoever. I decide the day is against me and go back to bed.

At 3p.m. I wake up and get ready to go to Edward's. I check the dryer for my lingerie and I find it has completely shrunk. Edward has already seen all my other underwear.

I decide to go grocery shopping to prepare dinner but my fucking bank is having internet issues and of course lucky me has no cash on her. I get back home and Jake, my dog has pissed all over the carpet. At this point I really just want to crawl up and cry. I clean up his mess and give him some doggy treats, not like he deserves it. Today was supposed to be perfect, after 25 years I just want everything to be smooth. Now I have no dinner, no lingerie and I haven't even brushed my fucking teeth. Plus I am really fucking hungry.

My phone rings and I see Edward's name flash on the screen. I pick up.

"Where are you babe?" I cannot even contain the tears as I tell him about my God awful day. He says he is on his way.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Jacob's enthusiastic barking. Edward comes into my room takes off his shoes and lies next to me. We stay like that for some time, no talking just the comfort of each other. This is one of the reasons I love him so much. Then all of my reasons seemed so stupid, I love him and I am ready. So I turned back and kissed him. He did not seem to mind the over a day breath as he slips his tongue between my lips. 

I will never tire of kissing Edward. It is such a wonderful thing. I let out a moan as he slips his hand under my shirt. He places tiny kisses all over my neck and he slightly tugs on my nipples. I love the feeling of his warm hands on me. Soon we are both shirtless. I lie in front of in him in just my panties. He slips his hand into my panties and I am so turned on. I remember when I told him I was no stranger to my own touch. I had one of the best orgasms of my life that night. 

His fingers slide inside of me and his thumb on my clit. In no time at all I am unraveling at his touch.

"Bella, we don't have to do it today," he says out of breath. But I do I really do. I tell him that and push down his boxers. I reach to my bedside table for the condom and roll it onto him. He gasps and sucks on earlobe. He looks at me for confirmation and thrusts slowly in. Throughout his eyes are on me before I feel the sharp sting. He moans and freezes for some time. He then strokes my face and whispers his love. 

After the sting wears off I move my lower half moaning, giving him the okay. Then he begins to thrust slowly and I cannot take it anymore so I thrust back harder. He sees this and increases his pace.

"Bella, baby I am almost there," he moans out. I place my finger on my clit rubbing feverishly. He notices and pushes my hand away replacing it with his.

"Another time I'll watch you make yourself cum," he whispers. Then all the pressure is building and I am unraveling at his touch. I feel the warm spurts inside me as he orgasms. I whisper my love to him and he responds. 

After we just lay in each other's arms watching the sun go down. 25 years waiting and the experience was so worth it even with my shitty start to the day.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_** : _This is my first story and lemon, take it easy on me. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any grammatical errors. I would love to hear your feedback. Tell me if I should stop writing, lol. Have a wonderful week._


End file.
